It is frequently desired, in public access buildings such as airport buildings and the like, to provide barriers or personnel guidance arrangements which can be readily taken down and re-erected, or varied as to layout etc., and which are nevertheless of a robust and durable nature and of an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Such systems generally comprise a series of vertical posts, with the space between posts being spanned by a rail of some sort. The posts may be set in complementary sockets or holes provided permanently in the floor of the building concerned and concealed by appropriate cover plates when the posts are not fitted.
Prior systems of this kind have had various disadvantages, for example in being expensive to produce initially, being prone to rapid deterioration, being difficult to repair satisfactorily and lacking versatility.